


Smooch

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Post-Grand Prix Final, victor's a dork, yuuri is hard to wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: “Smooch.”A kiss on the nose.“Mwah.”A kiss with more passion, now on the forehead.“Kiss.”A softer kiss, this time on the cheek.“Victor, why do you have to vocalize your kisses?” Yuuri groans from where he is in bed, splayed out under the covers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i feel like this is a shit post since there's really nothing /substantial/ to it it's just dialogue and stuff but i based it off some random post i can't find on tumblr that's like "smorch i kiss u" and i thought it would be cute to have victor do smthin like that and then i started writing and this came out so uh yeah

“Smooch.”

A kiss on the nose.

“Mwah.”

A kiss with more passion, now on the forehead.

“Kiss.”

A softer kiss, this time on the cheek.

“Victor, why do you have to vocalize your kisses?” Yuuri groans from where he is in bed, splayed out under the covers. Victor grins from where he’s kneeling by the bed, his arms crossed and on the edge, his face right next to Yuuri’s.

“I don’t always do it, I only do it when I’m trying to wake you up but I don’t want to pour water on your head to wake you up. It’s much nicer to wake up with kisses,” Victor explains and he sounds far too cheery for whatever time it is, sometime that Yuuri believes to be fairly early since Victor is always up early. 

Yuuri flails his arm to the other side of the bed and frowns when he realizes it’s empty.

“You’re already up?” Yuuri questions, his voice sleep ridden, his eyes not even bothering to open. “What day is it?” quickly follows.

“Friday,” Victor says, resting his chin on his arms.

“What time?” Yuuri asks, still keeping his eyes closed.

“Six forty-five.”

“Victor,” Yuuri groans, rolling away from where he suspects Victor is. He still hasn’t opened his eyes so he’s a little unsure. “That’s way too early, what’s going on?” 

“It’s not that early, we always have to get up early to go to the rink. And today is no different,” Victor informs Yuuri.

“We never get up this early,” Yuuri argues.

“Well, I wanted to get a head start today,” Victor tells Yuuri.

“Why?” Yuuri sighs, exasperated. 

“I have new choreography for you,” Victor hums happily. Yuuri makes an undignified sound.

Don’t get Yuuri wrong, Yuuri loves when Victor has new choreography and he loves when he gets to see Victor go through it. The only thing is, Victor tortures him with it. He always has Yuuri do it over and over, telling him to switch form here, bend the leg here, extend the arm here, therefore Yuuri has to do it again and again and again. It’s a process. A long one.

“Don’t sound so upset,” Victor says, quirking a little smile over at Yuuri. “I’ll go easy on you today,” Victor offers. Yuuri stays silent, but Victor knows he’s still awake.

“Are you already dressed and everything?” Yuuri inquires, sounding almost bitter. 

“Well, I haven’t had coffee yet.”

“You haven’t had coffee yet?” 

Yuuri’s voice is highly incredulous as he rolls onto his back.

“How are you so awake? How is this possible?” Yuuri questions, slowly peeking his eyes open, trying to get used to the light in the room.

“I didn’t go to bed at one A.M. last night,” Victor points out, and Yuuri manages to glare at him. “Now up you get,” Victor says, reaching out and patting at Yuuri’s thigh. “Work to do, choreography to skate, husbands to properly kiss,” Victor teases with a little smile.

“You are perfectly capable of that right now, right here,” Yuuri states firmly. Victor mocks an expression of confusion.

“I wasn’t aware I could skate here. I don’t see an ice rink,” Victor jokes. Yuuri makes another noise, even more undignified this time.

“Unbelieveable,” he sighs dramatically, and Victor laughs all lightly and sweetly.

“Come on, Yuuri, I’ll make you breakfast. And there’s coffee already, I made some but waited on you to drink it,” Victor explains, reaching out and ruffling Yuuri’s hair that is a mess of bed head. Yuuri blinks back at him and Victor smiles softly.

“Can you bring me the coffee?” Yuuri mumbles, looking slightly hopeful.

“I’m not your housewife.”

“I’ve been under a completely different impression this whole time then,” Yuuri teases, smiling softly. Victor rolls his eyes fondly.

“If I bring you coffee will you get out of bed?” Victor inquires.

“If you bring me coffee will you get back into bed with me?” Yuuri shoots back. Victor gives him a questionable look. “For like five minutes. That’s all,” Yuuri clarifies, though Victor still has a dubious look on. “I dare you,” Yuuri adds on, and Victor can’t help but smile a little.

“Oh, you dare me?” he questions, stroking a thumb over Yuuri’s cheekbone. Yuuri nods. Victor hums as if debating it. “Well, I suppose I can’t pass up on that,” he sighs. Yuuri smiles triumphantly. “But only five minutes.”

Yuuri nods.

“Five minutes,” he clarifies.

“I’ll be back then,” Victor says, slowly standing, but not before leaning over and giving Yuuri a long, soft, chaste kiss on the lips.

“Mwah,” he announces when he pulls away, and Yuuri can’t help but smile at that.

“You really don’t need to vocalize your kisses,” Yuuri says as Victor begins to pull away. Victor just glances back down, leans in, and kisses him once more.

“Smooch.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's not much but it's still lovely to hear what you thought!! i only glanced at it for editing so it may suck and have some errors, so please spare me. thank you guys so much for reading and i hope that all of you are doing well!!! <3


End file.
